A Kiss
by LunaStellaCat
Summary: Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss. For Paige and Sam. Please review. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Any reviews would be awesome.


What was she doing here? Marlene McKinnon held no job at the Ministry of Magic. Ever since things started changing hands so quickly, she had trouble keeping up with her double life. She was a freelance court reporter for the Daily Prophet. According to the editor, Mr. Cuffe, she was lucky to hold the post at all these days. Marlene was a pretty blonde thing, a trait she used to her advantage, yet she had one foot out the door. Another attractive blonde thing, a younger one, got cozy with the ambitious editor. Her name was Rita Skeeter. As she stepped out of Courtroom Eight and climbed the stairs to the lift, Marlene debated about whether or not she ought to warn the new girl.

Marlene stepped onto the lift and bumped into a woman. They both stepped out on the second floor. Marlene, embarrassed, handed the woman a couple things that had fallen out of her handbag. There was a loose stationary Muggle photograph of a small boy with blonde curls and a handwritten receipt. The Ministry worker sounded like a man and clutched a briefcase in her right hand. Marlene didn't turn towards the woman when she thanked her; the woman actually jostled her aside with an apology, holding a shaky hand over her mouth, and hurried down the corridor.

"Not a problem," she said, patting her hair and continuing on her way.

This was completely stupid, not to mention inappropriate. If there had been written rules in the Order of the Phoenix, and there weren't any because it was a secret society and they were all adults, Marlene would be guilty of breaking a few of them. Technically, she thought as she applied a coat of fresh red lipstick, she hadn't broken any rules. Marlene could walk away from this and pretend nothing had happened.

There was a kiss. And he had kissed her back.

Marlene capped the lipstick and slipped it back into her robes. There were cubicles in the place. She scanned the place. When she spotted Benji Fenwick dressed in casual clothing, she smiled. He weaved through the cubicles after having a quick word with a co-worker and headed into his office. Marlene had half-raised her hand and started to wave at him before she remembered they weren't supposed to know each other. On this side of the fence outside of the Order of the Phoenix, they were complete strangers. Lawyers did not particularly like reporters.

This undercover assignment lark gave her a migraine. Throwing caution to the winds, she stopped outside Benji's office. The door had been cracked open. She listened to his soft voice. Curious, she took a peek and saw he had no client. Benji paced the room, reading from documents in his hands. He said something, repeated it, and scratched it out with his quill. Benji was the head of a division, so he got his own lofty office. Marlene opened the door, locked it from the inside with a quick flick of her wrist, and locked his face in her hands before Being had time to string a coherent thought together. She kissed him.

Benji, lost, dropped his organized papers. He didn't pull away, yet he stepped back when Marlene released him. The man stood there for a moment, stuck dumb, before he checked the door and pretended to check something in a large volume. He left the mess on his floor, which was uncharacteristic of the neat freak. Benji lived by the theory that there was a place for everything and everything had it's place. James Potter and Remus Lupin had labelled him as the closeted nerd of the group.

Marlene, remembering the parting good night kiss, took another shot. She reached up to run her fingers through his curls.

Benji stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Marlene stepped back, tripping over a child's toy by the bookshelf. "You were fine with it last night when we went out to dinner."

"It's called acting? I'm a married man." He flashed his left hand in her face, showing her his wedding band. Benji lowered his voice, despite the fact they were quite alone. He placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her closer to the bookshelf. It dawned on Marlene that he was freaking out. "Happily married. I've got another baby on the way! What is this? I am too old for you, by the way. Have you lost your senses, Marlene?"

"No," she said slowly, hurt. Her eyes widened in surprise when there was a knock on the door. She shuffled over to the side, hiding behind the long curtain. Benji cursed, pointing out this obvious mistake, and he pulled her out into the open. Marlene recognized the booming voice outside the door; she'd passed the woman moments before. An identical photograph lay on Benji's handsome desk. Marlene mouthed her next words. "She's your wife?"

"Oh, now we decide to pay attention!" Benji snapped at her, gesturing at the chair opposite his desk. "Sit down and be quiet, please. I'll invent some story."

Marlene fidgeted in her chair. She hadn't expected to meet the wife, and this scenario turned itself on its head. Benji introduced his wife as Amelia Bones. They shook hands, and Marlene noticed the expensive rock on her finger. She was pretty in a plain, simple girl sort of way. Things switched to plain awkward when Benji pecked Amelia on the cheek and asked after their son and their other little one.

"We went to school together," said Amelia warmly, nodding at Marlene and placing a coffee on her husband's desk. She nodded again when Marlene went mute. Benji said Marlene sought / custody rights or filed for divorce or something. Marlene, who really wasn't paying attention, heard nothing of her cover. Benji, helpful as ever, concentrated on some loose floorboard. Amelia clapped her hands together. She read the room. "Your case with the little girl? Find Mr. Fletcher."

"Mundungus?" Benji looked as confused as Marlene. Why would a lawyer seek out a petty thief? Amelia nodded vigorously, standing behind her statement, and threw out a year. Something clicked in Benji's head, although Marlene thought Amelia ought to be speaking Mermish for all she understood. Benji found the volume he was searching for and strode back over to kiss his wife full in the mouth. "You're a genius. Thank you."

Amelia shrugged it off, saying it was nothing. "All right. I've got to go."

"No. What about lunch?" Benji feigned disappointment when she declined his offer. Marlene didn't know if Amelia caught on, but his voice shifted octaves when he told white lies. All lawyers acted under the facade of trained liars. He closed the door, dropped his smile and walked over to Marlene. He placed his hands in the arms of her chair and spoke in a calm, measured tone. "I need you to listen to me very, very carefully. You got that?"

Marlene nodded, biting her lower lip. They were on assignment for the next month, and both Marlene and Benji had families to protect. There was the line; there was crossing the line. Marlene was twenty, thirteen years younger than her partner. This was not a game, especially to Benji, who had been with the Order since Dumbledore founded the the organization. When he closed the distance between them, Marlene lost all train of thought and paid attention to his moving lips. She didn't catch a word and pressed her lips against his.

The door opened again. Tall and powerful, Edgar Bones entered the office without invitation. He was dark-haired and square jawed like his sister, although he held some years on her. Edgar had a wife and two kids of his own, and like Benji, he kept his life under wraps. He wasn't a lawyer. He was a decorated officer of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Edgar stood there, mildly interested, and slammed the door.

They broke apart.

"Edgar. Marlene, you need to stay far, far away from me." Benji threw up his hands in exasperation, his voice suddenly high pitched so he reminded Marlene of a little girl. Edgar conjured a brown sandwich bag and Benji took it, breathing in and out. He lowered it after a while, choosing to ignore Edgar's laughter. His voice went back to normal when he started pacing the office. "I-I can't do this. I am the head of the damn family law division for God's sake! I'm married. I sleep with his sister! Why aren't you beating me to a pulp?"

"I am waiting for you to pass out because I don't have to do a thing. Enjoy your self sabotage." Edgar grinned, slapping him on the back. "The guilt is etched on your face, Benji. This is outstanding! Oh, congratulations on the new baby."

Benji gave a shaky laugh. When Marlene suggested they drop the assignment, both Benji and Edgar shot her down immediately. Benji explained why. "I've have to get a new wife, and it'll lead to this thing, which will lead to this other thing, and then it'll get messy. I don't wanna."

Edgar smirked at his brother-in-law. He held up two fingers, indicating his two children. "I've been through this, too. This cover may actually work to our advantage because Benji probably misses sex."

"I do not need to have this conversation with you. Ever. Like you'd stray from your wife's bed." Benji waved his hand, clearly wanting to put this conversation to bed. He pleaded with Marlene. "You don't ever have to ... you know. Was it my pregnant wife who gave it away? I have a healthy love life, thank you very much."

Edgar rolled his eyes. Marlene had a sinking feeling he enjoyed watching his brother-in-law flail around like a fish on dry land. When Edgar left, Benji closed up shop for the day and sat moodily at his desk and shuffled papers and folders for the rest of the day. He wouldn't let Marlene leave, which suited her just fine. He didn't say much. He refilled the coffee cup twice, saying once he hated the foolish coffee sleeves.

"Your son is adorable." Marlene picked up the photograph and examined it critically. "He looks like you."

"Charlie? Yeah." Benji smiled, softening a little. He put down his file and offered to fetch her a coffee. Marlene said no thanks, so they moved on to the next awkward conversation. "We've a date tonight."

Marlene flushed red. Benji sighed, mumbled something in frustration, and told her to get up. They were supposed to act like they'd been married for a year or so. Benji explained, unabashed, that the first couple years of his marriage passed by in nothing else but a blur of make out sessions and sex. He asked Marlene patiently if she'd ever had a steady boyfriend.

Marlene got around to saying no.

"Whatever, I'm going to hell anyway." After he pushed back from the desk, Benji pointed his wand at the door and muttered, "Alohomora!", and patted his knee as his lock clicked. He patted his knee again. "I'm only doing this once. We've got to be good at this if you want to act like my lover. If you want to be Gael Garrison's lover or whoever I am."

Shaking, imagining his wife walking in on them, Marlene sat on his lap. Benji started slow, putting a finger to her lips before he reached down and parted her legs. He gestured at her, telling her to get comfortable. He started with small kisses, his lips parting in a smile when Marlene slowed down to meet him there. Marlene gasped for air when he buried his face in her neck. He had strong, sure hands.

Marlene pulled away when he started kissing her on the lips again. She kissed him back. "You're good at this."

"I know. Stop thinking." Benji moved his hands and stroked her face. "You're a pretty girl. No boyfriends yet?"

Marlene shook her head, deciding to take over. Benji made no complaints or sudden moves until she she crossed a line. He slapped her hand away and set her on the carpet. He settled back into his disappointment face. "And we're done."

"Sorry." Marlene headed towards the door. Things were going to end on awkward note, and they'd have to meet later tonight to sit through a charity dinner whilst spying on a prominent Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy had deep pockets and a beautiful wife on his arm. The more she thought about it, Marlene saw the flaw in their plan. He, Benji, had been married to his wife for a few years now. The Bones name commanded respect. "Wait. Won't they know you're you?"

"Another brew of Polyjuice Potion? Mad-Eye made this." Benji reached into his desk drawer and took out a vial, two wrapped locks of hair, and a roll of parchment. He burned the letter and brushed the cinders off his desk. Mr. Zabini had married his wife sometime last year; rumor had it, his blushing bride was some twisted black widow. "I don't think she's bad, really. Constance needs to find the right man. If she needs a divorce lawyer, I'm available. Again."

"All right."

Marlene had no opinion one way or another. She'd watched Constance Burke for days. Marlene chose Burke because this was the woman's given name. She'd written out the list of husbands, merely to given James Potter and Sirius Black a laugh during one of their meetings. Personally, she felt Constance needed to find a convent, but who was she to judge?

"Off with you, Constance. I've got stuff to do." Benji opened the door and Marlene disappeared.

Marlene understood he was an older man. His mind was in another place, and Benji had all the pieces of the puzzle. The man had the promising career, the house, the wife, and the child. (Not to mention, he had another one on the way.) Benji had life damn well figured out, and he wasn't going to walk from it over some girl. That's what Marlene was. She'd reduced herself to some silly little girl.

How many times had Constance been married? Five of six? It was something. Marlene sat nursing a drink in the back of the Hog's Head; they had retreated here after a meeting with the Order. She sat with Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius had come along simply to hear a story about his walking pocket protector, otherwise known to the rest of the world as Benji Fenwick.

Marlene accepted a drink from Aberforth with thanks. He said nothing and continued wiping down the counters. She returned to the table, taking her story off pause. It occurred to her a little too late that she ought to have offered to get another round. Benji hadn't showed up, so she took this to mean she'd been stood up by her fictional doppelgänger husband, and this was simply a perfect ending to an evening.

"Your pocket protector has a faulty design," said Marlene, making a mark on her napkin with a quill. She kept a tally because it made life easier in the bar. If she wasn't drunk yet, Marlene was knocking on its door. She laughed with James and Sirius, for she realized too late she sounded like a child. She took her story off pause. "And then his wife walks in, and she's like ... I don't know ... Olivia Tate. And I'm ... me."

Sirius and James missed the reference and the point. "Who?"

"A Muggle actress," said Lily, she gave them the quick answer. She sipped her soda and fished the cherry out of the bottom of the glass. She took James's toothpick and caught the thing with makeshift mini-chopsticks. Frowning at Marlene, she apologized for getting easily distracted. "She's that good-looking?"

Sirius helped himself to Lily's leftover crisps. "Benji landed a girl? Like an awesome girl? Where is this woman?"

Lily punched him playfully in the arm. "He's been married."

"Sirius thinks he's a transfigured pocket protector," added James, although everyone else had heard this ridiculous this ridiculous theory. "Inanimate objects don't deserve love."

"She's plain Jane. But she's probably one of the best legal minds in the country." Marlene felt throughly depressed. "Think Edgar. Sharpen his street sense and add book sense."

"Damn. Remind me never to anger Benji's wife." Sirius slammed his fist on the table. "Speak of the devil. Benji!"

"Hey. Hi, folks. May I steal you for a moment?" Benji pulled at Marlene's arm and didn't wait for an answer. He pulled her out of the pub and into the cold night. He reminded Marlene of a dead man and rushed into some story about getting caught up in a court proceeding and forgetting the time. "Long story short, I got home, and my boy has a fever, and I ...I forgot."

"You forgot?" Marlene pointed at his jumper. "It's inside out."

"Yeah, it is. I don't care." Benji shrugged it off and draped his arm over her shoulder. They walked together, and she noticed he smelled strongly of disinfectant. Marlene didn't know if they were friends, or acquaintances at this point. He'd wrung his hands together like he'd experienced a sudden onset of pain. He cleared his throat and stopped by the post office. "You're not nothing."

Marlene beamed at him.

"One day, you will be someone's something, Marlene. I'm not that person." Benji matched her step when she started walking away. "Marlene, listen to me, please."

"Why?" Marlene's eyes swam with tears.

"I was alone until I was thirty-one. I shared a bed with women and I felt absolutely nothing. I jumped at every opportunity because I wanted someone. Hell, I was you." Benji yanked her by the wrist and spun her around. He pulled her close, held her in his arms, and kissed her deeply. Marlene touched his face, speechless. "Remember this moment. You want to wake up with that person every morning, fight fiercely with them, and kiss them good night. Maybe make love. You want to feel like this every moment of every day."

Marlene stood up a little straighter and dropped his hand. She leaned against the brick wall of the post office and smiled at herself. Amelia Bones, whoever this woman was, drew a good card from the deck. Benji nodded, perhaps thinking she finally got the point.

Marlene, who couldn't help herself, took a shot in the dark.

"Do you have any brothers?"

Benji laughed, holding up his left hand. "Five sisters."

"Damn it," she said, feigning disappointment and pouting. "The confidence, though? Very attractive."

"Thanks. Amelia says that." Smiling, Benji hugged her without waiting for an invitation. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think. Yeah."

Marlene hugged herself and laughed softly when he finally walked away and saluted her. He waved goodbye, travelled a short distance, and disappeared into the night. After she reapplied her lipstick and plastered a smile on her face, Marlene turned on her hell and headed back into the pub.


End file.
